My Precious Child
by Madama Bat
Summary: Kathryn Natalia Heller, who has been the run for over eleven years, encounters Gabriel Van Helsing and his new sidekick while trying to find a way of destroying her vampire father, vampire king Count Vladislaus Dracula, who has been searching for her since she ran away from his home but has someone has destroyed the bond between father and daughter?
1. 1 Kathryn

Chapter; Helping the daughter of an vampire demon.

" _We are sending you to the east, to the far side of Romania. A cursed land... you onced visited before... Transylvania. You have been assigned to protect Kathryn Natalia Heller, the daughter of Count Vladislaus Dracula. You think of why you have been assigned to protect the daughter of the man who you were sent to destroy before, hundred years ago. Kathryn came to us over eleven years ago after running away from her father. She proved to us that she was nothing like her father and wanted to be free of him, of the curse she holds within her."_

" _Once you find her, protect her at all costs from her vampyre father. Do not allow her to fall under the curse that she is bestowed with... if she does however... fall under the curse then free her of it at once."_

Gabriel Van Helsing lowered the letter down from his gaze, written by his supervisor, Cardinal Johnson. In the envelope was a picture of the woman he was assigned to protect. Her hair was pulled from her face, held by a silver clip, with her fringe and bangs framing her face. Her eyes were brightest shade of blue, very much like her father's. Around her throat, she wore a silver thick cross, given to her by his supervisor, in an attempt to protect her from her father's control.

Sitting opposite him was his new partner, Kailon Craven. The young man was loading his silver revolver with silver bullets. The sound of clicking the chamber was the only sound beside the train's moving tracks. Once he was finished with clicking his gun, he smoothed his hair back and leaned back in his very-comfortable seat, eyes growing weary. "How long have we got until we reach Vaseria?"

"About two and an half hours. Get some rest because where we going is where you will be most shocked." His partner said softly. "You will need to be alert all the time."

Kailon just gazed at the older monster hunter with wondering of why he was so cold towards people around him. Just what happened to him?

 **X**

After praying to Cardinal Johnson and Father Matthews, she stood to her full height, crossing her chest twice for luck and strength, and picked her sword from the ground. The small half dozen candles warmed her. Her ponytail flicked over her right shoulder. Her hand removed her pistol from her holster and checked the ammo chamber, finding the right amount of bullets within the holder before sliding it back in and replacing the pistol back into her holster on her right thigh. She turned to move out from the abandoned church, with her eyes and head held high. Her boots echoed as she walked.

What she didn't know that she was about to be strucked by three old familiar faces from her past.

Once the train stopped, both men stepped off with their bags with them, in hand, and set to move out. They walked through the broken-down path that leads to Vaseria.

Shivers passed down their spines, especially's Van Helsing who was reminded of long ago what he had to do with this monster and the woman he loved.

' _Anna...'_ he thought. Her name made him smile at the image of her smile on her face. Her brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight and showing happiness within, that she held for so long. _'At least... you're at peace,'_ he thought as he gazed into the morning sky with dark clouds soon looming in.

Now, she was with her family, all the generations, together at last, without Dracula.

"Van Helsing..." his partner said as his eyes caught something in the far. "Look."

The monster hunter's eyes caught something in the background. It was bigger than anything bat-form he had seen. It was black, in colour, with fourteen-fifteen wing-spans and icy-blue eyes. He knew instantly of who it was and why he was there. Behind it were three more creatures like the black one except smaller and grey.

"We need to hurry, Kailon." Luckily his partner knew what he meant and followed, quickening their steps.

 **X**

 _Hour before, The Count returned from his hunt, and search. Blood dripped down his dark chin, down his throat. He shifted back to his human form, the blackness replaced by his pale skin and his wings folded underneath his arms, over his chest. His hair held back by his golden hair-clip. His blue eyes closing as he licked the escaped blood with his pink tongue._

" _Kathryn... my darling daughter," he thought of his precious daughter, he kept wondering of what he did to make her leave. She always smiled, of her own choice and always made him smile, making him feel like he had a soul again despite being un-dead._

" _Why did you run away? Why did you go?"_

 _He asked that question, over and over, and yet had no reply or answer to appeal to him. His brides, her stepmothers, tried to make him forget her by offering to giving him a child- a son. Why would they do that? Why would they, or rather Lilly and Theresa, go to the trouble of trying to give him a child- a son? instead of a daughter?_

 _He didn't nor want another a child, a son, because Kathryn is all he wants and she is the best thing he ever had. She made him feel like a father, a true father and now._

 _She was gone._

 _Then a thought struck him. "Why would she leave on that day when she could have left the night before? or during the morning when we all slept?" the weather on that night was very windy and snowy as well as a blizzard coming into view. The night before, was sunny and had no sign of rain or cloud in the sky._

" _What caused you to leave this household..." he asked the most recent question. "on that night, Kathryn?"_

 _A knock on the door of his chamber caught his attention. He waved his hand and the lock, which was placed upon the doors, clicked open and strolled in was his three gorgeous brides, Verona in front, and, Theresa and Lilly behind her._

" _Master?"_

 _His blue orbs moved towards his eldest bride and placed his cold lips upon her left cheek, showing affection the bride he trusted most. "Verona,"_

 _He moved to kiss his other bride's cheeks and saying their names too with showing the same affection he shared with Verona. "Theresa... Lilly,"_

 **X**

As Gabriel and Kailon passed through the pillars of Vaseria's church, the sound of moaning and hissing caught their ears and they turned to find their goal surrounded by three female vampires, one who he recognised as Verona.

The clicking of his gun caught their interest as they were about to bite Kate on the neck, that was bared by force. "Unhand the woman." Verona's head snapped towards her murderer whilst her sisters held their grip on Kate.

Her two new sisters, Lilly and Theresa dropped Kate onto the ground with no regret and stood by their older sisters. Lilly wrapped her fingers around the wood and pulled out the brown thick cross, from her shoulder with force, blood leaking down her front, ruining her gown. "Oh? There is nothing ladylike about her!"

Theresa stepped forward, her blue gown-skirt falling open, revealing her slender thighs, her dark hair trailing down her bare back. "Welcome to Vaseria-"she began to say.

"So nice to see you again," spoke Verona, only to interrupt her younger sister. Her hand rested on her bare hip, near the silk green material that clung to her body.

Gabriel turned his gaze towards the eldest bride, "I see you been sent to help our master's daughter out in her guest to vanquish her father then?"

His orbs darted to Kate, from where he stood. Her hands rested in front of her face and arms crossed over one another. Her light-coloured hair lay over her back, over her jacket, in a long ponytail. Her pistol lay not from her grasp... twenty to thirty inches.

"This is Kathryn Natalia Heller?" her name seemed to make their shift to their partially vampire forms. "Yes... but consider her, from this moment onwards, a ghost."

They all lunged themselves quickly at him and Kailon but missed as the two men dodged. Lilly landed forward and blasted away the wooden chairs with her power. Her two sisters, Verona and Theresa, surrounded her, by each side, and formed a protection shield around her, made of purple energy.

Van helsing grabbed and pulled out his dual revolvers. He unloaded shot after shot of bullets towards the eldest bride of Dracula.

Kailon ran towards the second oldest bride and with all his physical strength, knocked her to the ground, with him on top. Theresa struggled to move with the young hunter pinning her arms down, though she didn't understand how he could do this despite them being different.

Her yellow orbs flashed red and in an instant, she stood to her full height and held him by the back of his neck with one hand. "You think you can touch me like that? How dare you!"

He smirked and laughed, regardless of the situation. "No... How dare you!?"

Her anger subsided and she became confused, her facial expression changing. _'Why?'_ she thought.

While she wasn't looking, Kailon grabbed his secret cross from within his jacket and thrusted it into her chest, over the part where her breasts were shown. She leapt back as she arched in pain. The silver cross continued to burn her skin as she tried to remove it, bleeding furiously over her dress.

"Verona! Lilly! Help me!" she screamed with all her might. Verona whipped round and punched the monster hunter back with only her hand before leaping to her injured sister. Due to being older and more experienced, she was more resistant to pain unlike her younger sisters. Her index finger nail slid underneath the silver and with force, forced it from her skin, revealing the redness of burnt skin. Her skin started to repair itself, little by little; nonetheless the pain was still there.

She leaned back into her sister's embrace and moaned softly as the pain disappeared.

"We must return to Master immediately of what we discovered!" she gasped out, in breathing through the pain. Theresa nodded, not really caring.

Just as Kailon was about to strike the elder bride with a silver stake in hand, they disappeared from sight and returned to their lord. Lilly, opened her mouth and allowed her fangs to elongate to their right length, hissing madly. She leapt into the air and whipped three hundred and sixty degrees as her clothing was absorbed into her skin and allowed her massive wings to sprout from her, now, bare back.

Her pink short nails grew into long black claws on her hands and feet. She flew straight at Van helsing, much faster than he expected and curled her hand into a fist before lunging it at him, connecting with his face.

"Van Helsing!" Kailon shouted as the bride hitted the hunter again and again, in the face.

" _Die!_ " she screamed over and over.

"You first,"

The sound of a gun being fired was heard and both men saw the bride clutch her chest as a silver bullet pierced through the middle of her chest and out. The bullet ripped her heart to pieces and in seconds, she turned to grey ash.

They looked behind the fallen bride to see Kate holding her right pistol in her right hand, while her other was steadying her against the large stone behind her. On her head were a black bruise forming and a small cut near the wound, blood leaking down the side of her face.

Kailon moved towards her, placing his hand on her upper left arm before she yanked her arm from his grip, by force. She started to walk pass them, ignoring her head wound.

"Wait! We've been sent to help you kill your father!" Kailon said loudly in an attempt to stop her from walking from them and allow him to clean her wound.

"Oh?" she stopped half-way to the church doors. "Yes... by Cardinal Johnson... and Father Matthews. They told us of your..." her eyes moved to the side at the mention of her origin. "Origin and wished for us to help you be free of your past and... father,"

"How?" she asked them.

"By using his weakness against him, again,"

 **X**

" _Master!_ "

Verona shouted with all her might as she traced down her sire. Theresa, who was still moaning and groaning, held onto her elder sister as their master found them in the hall. His face was full of concern and hatred as he approached his second bride and scanned her over before knowing what damage she took and how bad it was.

He slid his arms under her back and knees before raising her with him. He moved towards her bedchamber and placed her down on her bed. Verona moved to grab an imprisoned villager from the basement below, fetching blood for her sister. The blood has the potential, for vampires, to heal from the most dangerous wounds within seconds to minutes. Dracula was the single one amongst their kind to have the ability to heal from fatalist gash ever, either through his blood or power.

"Master," Theresa moaned through the gash as her chest continued to burn with unbearable throbbing over her heart. Tears began to fill her eyes with sorrow as she was forced to think about how she might die from this wound. _'I don't want to die'_ she thought.

Dracula sensed her distress and told her via her mind. _'You won't'_

Verona came at the right moment and forced a villager onto his knees before her master and sister. She brought her right index finger to the jugular vein and pieced it until blood leaked from it. Theresa, weakly, moved herself, by crawling, to the villager and wrapped her arms around him before unleashing her fangs upon his bleeding neck, draining him dry.

His blood entered her system and healed her in seconds; the burnt cross on her chest healed but became an outline scar. The pain stopped and allowed her to fall unconscious into her master's waiting arms. Sleep overtaking her.

He rose with his bride in his arms and placed her back on the bed, gently to not wake her from her sleep. He used his tips to brush her hair from her face and chest. The wound had healed yet left a heavy scar outline of the cross over her chest, just above her breasts.

"Master... we have news on Kathryn."

The mention of his daughter's name caught his attention and turned to face Verona. Hope rose onto his face and into his eyes as he waved his hand for her to continue. "We found her in the church of Vaseria as she attempted to hunt more creatures down as we fed upon the humans... but-"

She stopped brutally before continuing on, "Then Lilly went after her and tried to kill her... until Van Helsing stopped her and saved her. Right now, she is with them, my lord."

"What do you want me to do?"

The Count had many thoughts running through his mind at this time of Kathryn having returned since that night. He thought of how she looked now as an adult of course. Her hair would be longer and fuller, he imagined. Her blue eyes would be the same size as his, mischievous.

A smile rose upon his lips and answered, "Nothing yet. Just let her come to us."


	2. 2 Memories

**My Precious Child**

 **Chapter two; denying the truth**

" _What do you want me to do?"_

 _The Count had many thoughts running through his mind at this time of Kathryn having returned since that night. He thought of how she looked now as an adult of course. Her hair would be longer and fuller, he imagined. Her blue eyes would be the same size as his, mischievous._

 _A smile rose upon his lips and answered, "Nothing yet. Just let her come to us."_

Kathryn led the two men to the library in the abandoned church, after killing the Count's bride. Van Helsing began to question her, "How long have you been on the run for?"

"About eleven years... or maybe twelve, I don't know since I'm on the run from my vampire father." She coldly said as she approached the table where she spent time trying to find a way to kill her father. It has been years and she still hasn't found anything except some notes from Father Matthews.

Kailon noticed the monster hunter roll his eyes at the young woman they are supposed to protect. She moved around the furniture to face them, "Here are the books on my father that Father Matthews gave me but they haven't helped at all." Her hand moved to the head wound, bleeding. She used her jacket sleeve to clean the wound, rubbing hard yet making her wince. "I have read every book but nothing has come up to help me, I want to end this before moving on with my life. I was betrayed by my own father, the man I trusted and casted aside, I vowed for revenge since that fateful day. I just want... closure, the truth and only the truth."

Kathryn's eyes connected with the hunter and they began to give each other horrible looks but then, the young man interrupted and spoke up. Van Helsing watched her as Kailon asked her his main issue, after he and she were done eyeing each other. "Why do you want your father dead, Miss Heller? Something must have happened for you to do this?"

Her face expression changed as she remembered why she did this.

 _..._

 _Kathryn was eight years old and walking through the castle, looking for her father. He had promised to tell her a story, like always, but now tonight. She moved through the estate and focused forward, arms wrapped around her. Her father, the infamous Count Dracula, told her there was nothing to fear because he would there for her no matter what._

 _Or so she thought._

 _The door which lead to her father's study and main library caught her attention as she heard voices belonging to her stepmother's, her father brides. She could tell who it is._

 _Verona, Theresa and Lilly and..._

 _Her father_

 _Kate pressed her ear against the wood and listened to what was being said._

" _Master, just say the word and Kathryn is gone." She listened further, curiosity filling her inside. "You can have another child, master, Kathryn was just an experiment. You still have the power to father children." Spoke Lilly, the one person Kate never got on with in the household._

" _Yes, I do, don't I?"_

 _Her emotions began to fill up inside her as horror of what was being said was heard more. "I want you, my brides to kill Kathryn... tonight." Spoke her father passionately to his brides as they cuddled him with their arms and body._

 _She jumped back from the door, hands to her face as she cried silently from what was said and knew she had to leave despite the weather not suitable for someone like her. Her dark hair whipped around as she turned and darted for the main exit, away from this place she called 'home' and from the person she called 'father'._

' _How could you, father?!' she thought as she ran through the corridors. "I... trusted you! I hate you!" She passed many servants along the way. She reached her room and gathered her things into a brown double bag before escaping into the snow. Once outside and far enough, it was the last time since she glanced at the estate in the dark night._

 _..._

"Kathryn? Kathryn?" Kailon clicked his fingers together in front of her sapphire eyes as she remembered a distant memory from long ago. She snapped out of it when she noticed the hunters stare at her. "It's nothing... Just remembering something from long ago," she lied. "It's my birthday in two to three weeks... on the 31st October."

Her eyes shifted closed as she blinked away the hurt from her mind and heart.

...

Dracula sat in his study, having some alone time, from his brides, his legs were rested on the oak tree desk, one over the other. His feet pointed outwards and his hands resting behind his tied back dark hair.

Once his bride Theresa had healed from her near death experienced with the help of his dark healing powers. He had her stay in her room afterwards, wanting her to gain some resting time. Verona had been sent to spy on the hunters and his daughter, by her own choice.

He wanted to know more about the situation and her.

 **She** , the vampire king's own daughter who had ran away when she was eleven years old. Dracula understood why she did what she did and who did it. He learned so much from Theresa about what caused Kathryn to run away. Lilly had threatened Kathryn and made an attempt to rid of her from her sight. His bride never told him because of what his youngest had done to her, burning her with a silver cross to her inner thigh until it scarred her permanently, the pain causing her to remain silently until at this time.

' _It ends now,'_ he said within his mind.

"My lord," spoke his trustful servant. The Count turned his head towards Solomon, "When you enter my study, first knock and wait for access, Solomon."

"Sorry." The young vampire apologised and bowed to his master. "Rumours have spread around the kind of your daughter's arrival. I presently wanted to it to be known, my lord."

"Yes... she has returned but only after this ' _certain'_ mess is cleaned up before her birthday, am I clear? I want you... and only you... to be the one who can explain the truth to her... because she won't listen to me... after what's all happening and I hope you can make her see the truth." The Count said plainly, staring into the fire embers as he spoke to his trustful servant.

"Whereas I have failed." He whispered almost to himself.

On the study desk beside his boot, a photograph stood of Kathryn when she was six years old. Her brown hair pulled into twin pigtails, held by red ribbons and wearing a pale innocent dress that fitted her well, sitting underneath a pink cardigan. She sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around her, in a protective father way and a human being smile resting on his mouth. It was the first time he had smiled like that, in a human way and it was thanks to this young girl.

It was taken on her birthday, right after the masquerade ball, with nobody around to interrupt them. She always slept after listening to his stories of vampires and vampire hunters and before he left the room, watching her breath away her life and dream.

His mind thought back to the night she slept after a few words.

...

 _Kathryn sat in her queen sized bed with her small body covered by the silk bed sheets and massive bed pillows. She was dressed in her pink night dress which reached her ankles and had three tiny buttons on the open chest area. Her brown hair was held back by her pink headband._

 _Her father, Count Dracula sat on the chair beside her massive bed and had one leg crossed over the other. His hands rested on his lap, his back against the comforter which made him more comfortable in his seat. His golden cape laid on the edge of her bed._

" _Our kind are not weak, we are just heartless that why we are seen as the enemies. No one has ever cared for us unless they joined the undead. Your stepmothers have been with me ever since they became vampires." He was interrupted by his daughter._

" _Because, father, you turned them, created them and they are bound to you!"_

 _He laughed at her response and raise his hand to the top of her head and rubbed it, moving her brown hair. "I know, my precious child."_

 _His sapphire eyes held proud and fatherly love as he showed affection to his young daughter._

" _One day, when I am no long here, you will take over as ruler. A vampire queen." He told her as he leaned back in his chair and retold his story to her and before they knew it, Kathryn fell asleep with her head near the edge of her pillow and her hands resting near the tip of her nose._

 _The Count finished his story before he realized that she was already asleep and then he smiled at the sight and placed a kiss upon her forehead. He covered her body with the bed sheets and then picked his cloak up before leaving, "Goodnight, Kathryn."_

 _..._

He was brought back from his memory and gazed at Solomon, "Do what must be done when the time is right."

The vampire bowed and obeyed. "Yes... my master."

He left the study and went to do his duty to his master and the vampire race.

...

Kathryn managed to escape the vampire hunters by showing them to their room in the abandoned church she was using as her base. She sighed in relief when she was alone and as of this moment, she was able to do her mission.

The man known as Van Helsing was in the library, looking through the books that Father Matthews left and written in upon the discovery of the notorious vampire king Count Dracula.

It seemed that Father Matthew knew of, or rather met this vampire and learned a lot upon their first encounter. He had written that he wanted to do everything in his power to protect the young woman from her evil father, the one who wanted her dead by his brides. Everything she told him made her fear the people she trusted with her life. She travelled to Hungary in search of a person who was a marksman expert.

Kathryn secretly left the church through a tunnel that lead to an underground passage. It was filled with dead Transylvanian people who were murdered by the creatures of the night. Many candles were lit with the wax melting to the ground, staining the stone.

She had her dual pistols and silver dagger with her, loaded with silver bullets that were blessed with holy water from the abandoned church. She had been taught of how to produce silver bullets.

She made her way out of the catacombs and from the graveyard; by heart towards the one place she had business.

Kailon, on the other hand, stood in his room, cleaning his and Van Helsing weapons. When he looked up through his bedroom window, he saw a distant light in the background, with some type of flying creature followed by.

' _Vampires!'_

The young hunter exclaimed in horror.

 **XXX**

 **Some information on Kathryn's mother, Cordelia who died when her daughter was born, she was a human tavern barmaid in Vaseria. Kathryn was raised by her father since birth.**

 **Feed back and review.**

 **A special thanks to 'alexc1209' for reviewing and asking a excellent question.**


End file.
